I am the world's greatest Babysitter!
by MidnightMadness22
Summary: Two year old baby Tsunako was left in the care of Reborn while her parents went on vacation. What will happen to the two and especially when Reborn felt an unwanted presence near the house on the first night. Will the hitman keep her safe?or not? [FemaleTsuna] -HIATUS-
1. Prologue

Hi there!~

Just wanted to say that I don't own KHR and that I hope you enjoy my story.

MidnightMadness22

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to the rightful owner, which sadly means... not me T.T

~~~~~~Prolouge~~~~~~

"So tell me again. _YOU_ expect _ME_ to babysit your daughter while _YOU_ and_ your wife_ go on _VACATION_. Correct?" asked the tall man wearing the fedora hat, in their living room. Tsunako just kept watching him, held by her mom while the mysterious man and her father discussed something.

"Yes I do, is that alright Reborn, I promise she is a very sweet kid. Just do me a favour ok?" replied the blonde Japanese man, Sawada Iemitsu. Reborn sighed and nodded, "Fine, I'll take care of her for a while."

Iemitsu grinned and patted the hitman on the back saying, "Thanks Reborn, I owe you one."

The next day Nana and Iemitsu were dropped off to the airport by an annoyed Reborn and a teary Tsunako. Moments later they headed home after Nana and Iemitsu bording their plane leaving a currently distressed baby and an irritated hitman.

*clack* Reborn swung the door to Iemitsu's house open and stepped in while holding a two year old Tsunako. Putting her on the couch before heading off to find something for her to eat. When he came out of the kitchen with a bottle of milk, he noticed that Tsunako was slowly nodding off. She kept rubbing her eyes and cutely yawning. He picked her up sat down on the couch and settled her on his lap facing him.

"Hey there little Tsunako, I'm going to be taking care of you while your parents are away ok? My name is Reborn." He stated smiling at the toddler dress in a cute tiger outfit with ears clipped on top of her head and a tail attached to the back of the little costume.

Tsunako stared at the hitman for a few moments before smiling innocently, trying to say Reborn but ended up saying, "Rebown."

He smiled at her and then put her bottle in front of her mouth urging her to start drinking the milk he prepared as there was nothing else he could prepare from the lack of ingredients. Tsunako slowly opened her mouth and took the bottle in, slowly drinking the milk. When the bottle was finished Reborn only had to wait a few more minutes before Tsunako fell into a deep slumber.

Carrying her up to her room, Reborn felt an unwanted presence near the house and decided that she would sleep with him in the guest room tonight.

~~~~~~End of Prologue~~~~~~

Hope you enjoyed it and I will update soon, hopefully and sorry that it is a bit short. It is my Prologue after all and my chapters will definately be longer~

I've just edited this so hopefully there are less mistakes with my writing now. Sorry guys, but I would like to go back through my chapters first before continuing with my story. I'm stuck with chapter six after all and by doing this I hope I jog my memory, its been too long since I've written anything decent.

MidnightMadness22


	2. Chapter 1

~~~~~~Chapter1~~~~~~

Reborn stared at the ceiling while he was sitting up in bed with his back to the headboard, little Tsunako cradled to his chest. He was alert the whole time, thinking that once he fell asleep the unwanted presence he felt before might take the chance to attack. Tilting his fedora down over his eyes he shifted his focus over to the window, then to the door, sighing he gently put the two year old down on to the bed and stood up. Something didn't feel right and he wasn't going to risk the baby's life, leaving the bedroom he closed the door with a little click. Little did he know the minute he was gone Tsunako will be left alone in a room full of the most dangerous assassins in the world.

"Vooii! Do you really think this is a good idea?" whispered the usually quiet Squalo.

"Ushishishishi! Of course this is the prince's idea." laughed Belphegor, quietly.

"Shut up you f*cking trash, if you wake her up I'll kill you!" stated Xanxus in the quietest but deadliest tone he could manage. They were all crowded around the bed looking at little Tsunako, wanting to pick her up and hug her. As to how they got into this predicament, who knows, but it all started with squealing.

*flashback*

Squalo as usual was yelling at the top of his lungs at the person who threw a wine glass at his head. "Vooii! What the f*ck do you think you're doing you sh*tty boss!"

"Shut up trash." snarled Xanxus as he yet again picked up another wine glass and chucked it at the silver headed loud mouth. With that the swrodsman flew into a fit of rage, yelling at his boss wanting so much to throw a wine glass at his head and see how he feels.

"Ushishishi!" laughed Belphegor as he threw a knife at Fran's head, Fran as usual didn't dodge and just sat there.

"Bel sempaii, that hurts can you stop it." said Fran in his usual emotionless voice and blank face.

"I am a prince and I will do….." Belphegor sentence was rudely interrupted by a squealing Lussuria.

"Xanxus it seems that you have a baby cousin. She currently living in Japan. " squealed Lussuria as he quickly pulled a picture out of his pocket of an adorable little baby girl.

"This picture was taken when the ninth was visiting Iemitsu and his wife." said the man with the mohawk as he pointed to the white haired man(the ninth) holing the toddler.

"Ushishishishi! She's pretty cute, I've made up my mind she will be my princess." stated Belphegor, in a tone that says don't-you-dare-disagree-with-me.

Suddenly Xanxus snarled at him saying, "You touch her you die trash." Shocking almost everybody in the room.

"Voii! So why are you telling us this, is she coming here for a visit?" asked Squalo in his usual eardrum bursting tone.

"No she isn't," said Lussuria losing some of his smile, "I guess its too bad I wanted to see here in person too." he sulked.

"Ushishishi, how about we just go visit her?" said Belphegor as he threw a knife at poor Fran again.

"Why Bel that's a great idea!" squealed Lussuria and they ended up on a plane to Japan the next minute.

*end of flashback*

When they reached Japan they were immediately picked up from the airport and dropped off in front of Iemitsu house but unfortunately too bad for them Reborn was guarding the baby as well as the house. So that's how they are in the predicament now, looking at the baby happily sleeping in bed.

Downstairs Reborn felt a horrible presence before he heard Tsuanko's cry, he quickly ran upstairs and burst through the doors only to be confronted by Varia.

"Look what you've done you made her cry!" accused Lussuria as he pointed a finger at Fran.

Fran was just curious as to how Tsunako's skin felt and he poked her cheek, a little bit to roughly causing her to wake up and cry. She looked around to see if there was anybody she knew in the room and as soon as she noticed there were none Tsunako didn't hesitate to cry louder and when she did she was rewarded by Reborn bursting through the doors.

"What do you think you're doing here?" growled the hitman, as he cocked his gun.

"We just came to visit the mini scum over there, you trash." growled Xanxus in reply, as he cocked his own.

"I expected better from you Xanxus." stated Reborn, as he walked over and picked up the wailing toddler.

"Shh, don't cry anymore ok Tsunako." cooed Reborn as he gently rocked her back and forth. Tsunako immediately stop wailing but that didn't stop her from sniffling once in a while as she plastered her face into the crook of Reborn's neck, a little happier that there was finally someone she knew in the room.

The Varia watched in silence as the world's greatest hitman turn into a babysitter, rocking the toddler back and forth, trying to calm her down, these were the things the hitman rarely ever done but alas he was doing a great job of it. Minutes later Tsunako fell asleep again and Reborn turned to glare at the assassins before saying, "You can come visit her tomorrow morning but if you harm her in any way you will regret it, now leave and return if you wish."

As the Varia slowly and silently shuffled out of the bedroom, Xanxus turned around walked up to Reborn, patted his little cousin's head saying good night. However, Xanxus is always going to be Xanxus so he added a trash at the end of his sentence.

Shortly later Reborn let sleep claim him as well, putting his fedora on the table he walked over to bed and lay next to the toddler, closing his eyes and drifting off to la-la land.

*beep beep beep* Reborn eyes shot open and quickly pressed the alarm to turn it off before it woke Tsunako but it was too late, she was already sitting up in bed staring wide eyed at the hitman, a look of shock on her face. Reborn thought she was probably scared by the alarm and picked her up, putting her on his lap saying everything was going to be alright.

He quickly rushed through his daily routine and finished his personal hygiene tasks before returning to the toddler, he helped her brush her teeth, take a bath and change before he brought her down to breakfast.

Setting her down in her baby seat he rushed to the task of making some omelette for breakfast, he grabbed the ingredients put on an apron and with that he went to work.

Fifteen minutes later Reborn presented two well-made omelettes and set them down on the table. One for him and the other for the her. Taking off the apron he began to eat; with the task done, Reborn turned to check if the toddler was finished. He sighed and got up after a few good looks, grabbed her now empty plate and put it in the sink.

She looked like she just came out of a food fight, there was cheese all over her face some remains of the omelette in her hair and on her hands. Grinning happily at the hitman, Tsunako just sat there happily unaware of what is to happen next.

'Great, now I have to give her another bath.' sighed Reborn, internally.

As soon as he was about to pick her up the doorbell rang and in burst the…VARIA!

"Voii! What the hell happened to the shrimp?" yelled Squalo.

This day just couldn't get any worse or so Reborn thought…..

~~~~~~End of Chapter1~~~~~~

So how was it? I made sure to go back through and correct all the mistakes I could find.  
>If you have some pointers for me or would like to point out any more mistakes, please feel free to tell me.<br>I will be more than happy to go through and edit the story.

Well hope you enjoyed it so far ^^

MidnightMadness22


	3. Chapter 2

~~~~~~Chapter2~~~~~~

The Varia took a good look at little Tsunako, all having different thoughts on how she looked. Xanxus first thought was that Reborn didn't take good enough care of his baby cousin, judging on how she was covered in food, he was going to make him pay for feeding Tsunako so badly and with that he cocked his guns.

"What the hell did you do to the midget, trash?" yelled the furious boss as he took aim, ready to shoot at the hitman *cough* babysitter *cough*.

Reborn took one look at Xanxus and said, "If you are here to cause problems and scare the baby, I think it would be best if you leave.", cocking his own gun in the process.

"Che, you stinking trash." Putting his guns away, a very pissed Xanxus made his way over to the toddler. "I'm Xanxus and you better remember it…brat." he said before picking her up from the baby seat and holding her in his arms.

Tsunako looked at the scary black-haired man staring at Reborn, he seemed to be holding a toy and she was determined to find out. After a while the said man walked up to her and picked her up, Tsunako happily let him pick her up, not fussing even a tiny bit.

She then remembered the man had introduced himself and decided to try and say his name, "Centsus!" she happily yelled out, proud that she pronounced his name correctly *cough* wrong *cough*. Xanxus looked at the toddler with a never seen before expression before deciding it was close enough for a two year old.

Squalo on the other hand still not happy about how the toddler looked at the moment confronted Reborn, "Voii! How the hell did you feed her? I'm surprised that she didn't choke to death!" he glared at the fedora wearing man and was about to continue ranting and raving but was unfortunately interrupted by Belphegor.

"Ushishishi… you had your chance and you should've treated her like how you would a princess, so now you die!" he threw a couple of knives aimed at the hitman's head, Reborn however being the world's best dodged them easily and glared at the assassin making him stop dead in his tracks unmoving.

"Awww aren't you just the cutest little thing!" cooed Lussuria, as he tried to get baby Tsunako to warm up to him, but too bad luck wasn't on his side today. She got frightened straight away, not even giving the peacock like man a chance and buried her face in the crook of Xanxus neck.

Xanxus as impatient as always surprisingly didn't snap at the toddler and calmly asked Reborn where the bathroom was. Reborn still suspicious of the man asked him why he wanted to know. "Che, you F…*look at the baby*…flower trash, tell me where it is so I can clean my neck and her *lifting Tsunako a little bit higher in his arms."

Reborn nodded and showed him where the bathroom was, Xanxus as high and mighty as he usually his walked in without a single word of thanks and slammed the door in Reborn's face. Taking his cute little cousin in with him.

'It isn't hard to bathe a child, if the f*cking trash can do it so can I.' thought Xanxus as he undressed the toddler. When Tsunako was finally undressed Xanxus took off his clothes, leaving only his pants on as he didn't want the rest to get wet.

*Splash!* As Xanxus tried to wash the food off her face he got splashed, five minutes later her face was gently scrubbed clean by the Varia boss. Happy with his achievement he started washing her hair as well. *Splash!*. Xanxus was drenched….. smirking at her antics, he proceeded with caution, fearing that he might hurt the child. Finally, Xanxus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, his baby cousin was clean. Drying her off he quickly rinsed the side of his neck and wrapped her in a towel, chucking his clothes back on he walked out with the baby in his arms and headed off into her room.

There was no other words to describe Tsunako after Xanxus had finished with her, other than utterly adorable; no other words seemed to fit. She was dressed in a pair of loose fitted jean shorts, baby sized sneakers and a white top with a lion cub printed on it. Her hair was tied into two pony tails one on each side of her head held by two baby pink ribbons tied to perfection, with a small tiara clipped on the top left side of her head, Xanxus was done! Happily picking his master piece up, he descended down the stairs proudly wanting to show off his little treasure.

Lussuria squealed at the sight showering his boss with praise. Squalo for once had nothing to say, Mammon smiled and took hundreds upon hundreds of photos, Levi blushed and Reborn was utterly speechless. Fran and Belphegor were the only ones who seemed unaffected by their boss's work of art.

Walking up to the toddler Belphegor smiled and patted her on the head, "You fit the role of my princess! You are definitely deserving of the title." He declared happily, trying to take her from Xanxus's arms. He was then showered with a series of violent threats and attacks as well as little Tsunako burying her face into her older cousin's neck once again.

When they all settled down it was time for lunch, Tsunako was returned to Reborn and Varia sat themselves in front of the TV in the lounge.

*Yawn* Reborn looked down at the baby he was holding in his arms, gently rocking her back and forth he asked if she was hungry. Shaking her head and yawning once again Reborn went up the stairs and into her room. Once she was in her pyjamas he put he tucked her in bed making sure she fell was fully asleep before he left.

"Voii! Where's the little shrimp now?" asked Squalo, as he saw Reborn coming down the stairs. Putting his fingers in front of his mouth Reborn made a sign saying that Squalo needed to quieten down. "She was tired from all the commotion this morning and fell asleep." Walking into the kitchen Reborn started to prepare lunch for the Vari-diots.

By late afternoon Varia had left and the house was finally quiet, knowing full well that the assassins would not be coming tomorrow Reborn made his way up to the bedroom. Tsunako was still fast asleep, he sighed and walked back down stairs. Warming up some milk and pouring it into a baby bottle he tested the temperature and made his way upstairs again. Shaking Tsunako gently she woke up and began to fuss, he calmed he down in a matter of minutes and held the bottle up to her mouth and slowly persuaded her to drink.

Without any hesitation Tsunako began gulping the milk down, once in a while making Reborn pull the bottle away from her lips making sure she could get some air into those tiny lungs. In a matter of minutes Tsunako had finished her meal, was burped and went back to snoozing. Kissing the top of her head Reborn gently laid her down back into bed.

'I guess I have to pack a few things for her tomorrow.' He thought as he trudged down the stairs knowing full well that he had a mission tomorrow and the Bovino had agreed to take care of the baby. By hook or by crook he had no other choice and promised himself she would only be within the care of others for no more than ten minutes.

Dumping the last of Tsunako's stuff into a bag that looked much like a teddy bear with straps, he rechecked to see if he had missed anything. Baby bottle check, pacifier (in case) check, a toy plush lion check and a little tag hooked on to the bear bag's zip to tell where to send it, if lost check. Reborn smiled and as soon as his head hit the pillow next to the currently snoozing toddler he was fast asleep, exhausted.

~~~~~~End of Chapter2~~~~~~

Woops! Just re-read and edited this. I seem to make quite a few mistakes every chapter XD  
>Well now with the second chapter edited I will move on to the next. When I've finished editing everything I will continue writing the rest of the story.<br>Thanks everyone for being so patient with me.

MidnightMadness22


	4. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~Chapter3~~~~~~

"Ahahahaha! You should be happy you were allowed to play with the great Lambo-sama. You are now Lambo-sama's slave so you have to follow everything I say!" yelled the annoying child in the cow print suit.

Tsunako had no idea how she got here along with the loud five year old standing on the table announcing to the whole world that she is now his slave. All she could remember was Reborn waking her up, dressing her, brushing her teeth, bathing her and sling the teddy-bag on her back before picking her up and whisking her away, into the car.

*Flashback*

"Hey there Tsunako, wake up." Cooed Reborn gently, as he woke the two year old toddler up.

As soon as her eyes shot open he carried her to the bathroom, first he stripped her down and pit her into the bath tub which was already filled a quarter full with warm water, gently scrubbing her clean and washing her hair. Next he took her out wrapped her in an oversized towel and left to get some fresh clean clothes, setting everything down onto the table next to the bed he went back into the bathroom to carry her into her room.

Quickly drying her, Reborn saw to the task of dressing her. Slipping on a light blue shirt with a bear imprinted on the front through her head, he then got her in a pair of dark blue denim jeans along with a belt. Tying her hair in two pony tails he tied it securely with a pair of blue ribbons, last but not least he clipped teddy bear ears on top of her head one on each side.

She looked absolutely stunning according to Reborn as he put her in the car and fasten the belts on the baby seat. Only then her remembered the teddy-bag he packed last night, quickly unlocking the door he rushed in and grabbed the bag as well as a change of clothes before stuffing it in.

Staring the car shortly after, he drove off at top speed to the Bovino estate where the current boss was staying for a visit and dropped her off there.

"Hello there Reborn, as on time as usual I see." Said the Bovino boss as he watched the hitamn pick up the toddler. Unbuckling the belts of the baby seat before he lifted her up, he mentally grumbled to himself, not fond of the idea of leaving her here alone. Slinging the teddy-bag over her shoulders and onto her back her carried her over to the tall man at the door step.

"Here is the kid I need you to look after." He stated with no readable expression on his face.

"Ah, alright Reborn. She is very cute isn't she?" asked the Bovino boss.

"She is. Her name is Tsunako and she is two years old." Stated the hitman as he handed a reluctant Tsunako over.

"Waahhhh!" cried the toddler as soon as she was out of Reborn's arms. Wailing as loud as she could, she wanted to be back into Reborn's arms.

"My, oh my. Its alright I'll be looking after you for today little Tsunako, no need to worry." Cooed the man, making Tsunako cry even louder. Quickly handing her back to Reborn, the hitman calmed her down in an instant.

"Hey, don't cry. I'll be back soon okay, I just need you to be a good girl and stay here for a while. Can you do that?" he asked looking at the sniffling two year old. She nodded and gave the hitman one last hug. "Bye bye Rebown."

Minutes later she was put in a room full of toys along with this loud and annoying five year old, in a cow suit.

*End of flashback*

'Where Rebown.' Thought Tsunako as she crawled over to the building blocks tower. Unfortunately for her, she was stopped in the middle by Lambo stating that that was his and she isn't allowed to touch it.

Tsunako was determined to play with the building blocks and crawled around the boy. He jumped at her trying to grab her away from his toys but fell causing the blocks to fall on him. Crying he then took out a huge bazooka aimed at himself.

"Waahhhh! Must... to-le-rate!" cried Lambo as he quickly tried to fire the bazooka. Unfortunately he tripped and the machine was sent flying, hitting a wall, before sparks began to surround it. Tsunako didn't like the scary machine and started crying as well, but too bad for our favorite toddler the bazooka landed straight on her.

Maids and butlers came running to the scene, even the boss came running as soon as he heard all the commotion, alas they were too late, when they entered the room they saw a sparking ten year bazooka and a wailing Lambo, much to their horror, no sign of Tsunako. Everybody paled considerably, especially the boss as he remembered the conversation he had with the hitman.

*Flashback*

"Hello, who is this?" asked the man sitting at the table, as he signed his paperwork.

"This is Reborn, I presume you are the head of the Bovino family."

"Yes I am. Do you have a particular reason for calling Reborn?"

"I do. I require you to help me babysit for a day while I go on a mission."

"That's fine just drop the child over to my mansion in the morning of which you desire and I'll handle the rest. Maybe Lambo will have a playmate as well." Said the Bovino boss as he smiled at the thought.

"Alright, but I warn you Bovino if this child gets hurt in anyway, there will be hell to pay." Stated the hitman as he hung up.

*End of Flashback*

_(Author's Note: Sorry I don't know the Bovino boss's name)_

Running over to Lambo he picked the child up and asked his what happened.

"Uuuuwwaahhh! Boss Lambo-sama's slave tried to touch Lambo-sama's toys. Then I, Lambo-sama tripped and the slave was hit by the bazooka!" wailed the cow print child.

*sigh* 'How am I going to explain this to Reborn if she doesn't get back before he arrives.' he thought, as he gently patted his young charge's back.

Somewhere 400 years back in the past….

"F*ck! You are so dead, running from your paper work. Curse you Giotto!" yelled a furious G, as he stomped off to find the lazy blonde.

Meanwhile the said blonde was walking around in the forest behind the mansion when suddenly he heard a child crying. Rushing over to where the sound was heard he then saw his pet lion, Aki, was running next to him to find the source of it as well.

When they came to a clearing they saw an adorably cute child sitting under a tree and crying her hear out. Giotto signaled Aki to stay where he was, as he slowly approached the wailing child.

"Hey are you ok? Please don't cry." He said. _(In Italian)_

"Go... way." Replied the sobbing toddler. _(In Japanese)_

'Ahh so she speaks Japanese, wonder how she got here.' He thought, as he attempted to talk to her once again.

"Hey there, don't cry. I won't hurt you." Giotto said as smiled at her. Slowly picked her up he cradled her to his chest and rocked back and forth.

Tsunako didn't want to be picked up by the man and struggled at first, after a while settled down as she realised the man smelled similar to her mother.

"So what's your name?" Giotto asked as soon as all her tears dried up.

"Tsu-na-ko." She said trying hard to say her name correctly.

"Nice to meet you Tsunako. My name is Giotto." He said smiling warmly at the two year old.

"So uumm how old are you Tsunako?" he asked, the said child looked up at him and held up two little chubby baby fingers.

'Ah so she is two huh, I guess no point trying to interrogate her…..' thought the blonde as he stood up. Remembering Aki he beckoned the lion to move forward slowly, wanting to get him acquainted with the toddler.

"Tsunako look this is my pet, his name is Aki." Giotto said, as Tsunako un-plaster her face from his chest.

The lion seemed quite fond of the toddler and tried to reach for her. As he stood up on his hind legs to to lick her face, she started crying once more. Giotto sighed and said, "Hey there its alright Tsunako, look he is very nice."

As he took hold of her hand and pulled it gently forward toward the lion, squatting down. Tsunako closed her eyes in anticipation of the pain the lion would cause but it didn't happen, all that the lion did was sniff her hand before cautiously licking it.

Felling less scared of the lion now, Tsunako leaned towards Aki to pet his head. Much to her surprise, he let her.

Squealing in delight she leaned a bit closer and then *Slurp* the lion leaned forward as well, licking her face. Tsunako burst out laughing, bouncing on Giotto's lap as he tried to hold her steady.

Minutes later the exhausted little toddler started to nod off on Giotto's lap, falling asleep in mere seconds. Giotto was very thankful for this, quickly petting Aki on the head as a sign of goodbye he left walking towards the mansion.

*Bang* The blonde stopped dead in his tracks as a furious G had opened the back door, looking for him in the process.

"Why you…!" G didn't get to finish his sentence before the rest of his guardians gathered around. Giotto sending him a glare that told him to shut up. Everybody nodded keeping quiet obeying Giotto's silent command, as soon as all his guardians agreed he sifted his arms and presented a cute little toddler, Tsunako.

All the guardians eyes widen before, G suddenly called. Regretfully, as soon as he let out a loud shout of frustration and shock, Tsunako had awaken, once again to Giotto's amazement crying. 'God help me.' he thought, as he tried to soothe the irritated child.

~~~~~~End of Chapter3~~~~~~

Ta-da so what do you think? Is it better?  
>Less mistakes now and hopefully the sentence structures are better as well.<br>Will move on to edit the next chapter ASAP.

_MidnightMadness22._


	5. Chapter 4

~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~

'F*ck G! Why the hell did you have to wake her up dammit!' cursed Giotto in his mind as he slowly rocked Tsunako back and forth in his arms. "Hush now, its ok stop crying." Cooed the blonde as the toddler gradually settle down, sniffling once in a while.

The guardian's were a bit shock at how their boss was able to calm the crying baby in a matter of minutes, but what had shocked them most was that their beloved boss was speaking Japanese. "Umm… Giotto is it me or did you just speak Japanese to calm her down." enquired his rain guardian Asari.

"Yes, I did. Is that a problem?" asked Giotto, frowning slightly before shooting a questioning look at his rain guardian.

"No, it isn't a problem. It is just very surprising though that the baby you hold in your arms understand my mother tongue." Said Asari, grinning like crazy. Giotto smiled, knowing that his friend had wanted someone who he can constantly speak his home's language.

**Present**

*knock knock* The Bovino started sweating like crazy, knowing full well Reborn was on the other side of the door. 'Oh god please save me now and forgive my past sins.' He chanted in his head as he walked slowly to the door.

As he opened the door the Bovino's boos was already shaking uncontrollably in his boots, Reborn just walked wearing his usual smirk. Soon he lead the hitman to the playroom none of them spoke a word, deadly silence only hung in the air.

Opening the door Reborn expected to be greeted by a happily jumping Tsunako but all he saw was an empty room, shooting the Bovino boss the deadliest glare known to man he stepped forward with an expression that could scare even death himself.

"Where is she?" asked the hitman in an unusually low voice that promised pain if left unanswered, "I thought I had already warned you Bovino, now tell me, where is she?"

*Gulp* The boss had no choice, calmly asking the hitman to accompany him to his office. He sat Reborn down and explained to him what had happened.

**400 years in the past**

"Hey there baby, whose a good baby, whose a good baby." Cooed Asari in Japanese, making everybody around stare at him wide eyed.

Today Asari was assigned by Giotto to watch the little toddler had he whole heartedly accepted, wanting to get to know Tsunako better. Since then he has been making a whole ruckus around the house cooing and awing at everything Tsunako does as he gave a a tour of their mansion, not failing to make a babyish sound at every room.

'Who is this person, I want Reborn back.' thought Tsunako as she glanced wearily at the tall man with black hair and black eyes. By evening they had only explored half of the gigantic mansion.

Entering the dining hall everybody was already there, Tsunako's tummy rumbled at all the nice smells in the room but only craving the milk she oh so desired. Everybody took a turn at putting food that they thought the toddler might like on her plate but she refused to open her mouth for anyone, she wanted milk and that was what she was going to get thought Tsunako a bit annoyed at the adults.

Giotto became more and more worried by the second, they had tried everything from poultry to seafood, from beef to pork, from vegetable to sweets and cake but no, Tsunako did not open her mouth to even nibble each one. They were all quite frightened at the thought of the toddler starving and G as the dedicated right hand man called the doctor to find out what was happening.

Several minutes later the doctor arrived at their door step sweating and panting, as if he had just finished running a marathon and demanded them to lead them to the apparently sick baby. As soon as he laid eyes on Tsunako he laughed shocking everybody else in the room, the doctor quickly told them that she wasn't sick at all, her teeth are just still to fragile to have such hard or solid food every meal and told them to feed her milk.

As soon as the milk as brought out in a baby bottle that was found in Tsunako's bag (which she had on her back when she was transported) she brightened and drank happily from the bottle, even wanting a second.

By the end of dinner when everybody else including Tsunako was stuffed full, they proceeded over to the meeting room where the doctor gave them more pointers on how to take care of baby Tsunako, by the end of it they all came out with stacks and stacks of notes at what to do and what not to do to the cute little toddler.

Tsunako seeing how they were working so hard wanted to help but then felt a bit sick to her tummy, startling everybody in the room when she started crying. Giotto was the first one to react, picking her up and resting her head on his shoulder he patted her back until she let out a little burp. Tsunako felt a lot better after that and was happily jumping and playing around with the rest of the guardians.

By around 8:30 Tsunako was exhausted, fussy and in a bad mood. Giotto smiled and took out a pacifier he found in her bag and brought it to her mouth which she latched on happily, soon after the toddler fell into deep sleep drifting off into her own little wonderland.

He looked up to see the rest of his guardian happily looking at the cute sight of baby Tsunako sleeping and remembered that he forgot to ask a maid to prepare a room from Tsunako. He didn't want to sleep with Tsunako again, she is just so small every time he moved he had to open his eyes to check weather the baby was in the way or not and every time he made a huge movement he would accidentally jerk her awake and suffer consequences.

Signalling G to come closer he leaned up to his ear and said, "Ask the maids to prepare a little room close to ours for the baby." Nodding G went off and did what he was told while Giotto sat there awkwardly trying not to make any movements to wake the toddler up.

Fifteen minutes later G came back saying that the room was ready, carefully standing up he walked out of the room and down the hall leading to the baby's room. 'The maids really had a hand at these things.' thought Giotto as he looked at the absolutely gorgeous room, decorated for children ranging from 1 to 10 in age.

Setting Tsunako down on to the bed, he left with a sigh internally cursing his paper work.

**Present**

Reborn was wearing the expensive carpet down pacing back and forth thinking about the things that could happen to the poor little toddler as she was sent to the past or future. He let out a sigh and thought, 'Who knows where and what time she was sent to, the danger she'll be in, I fail miserably as her babysitter if only I didn't leave on that damned mission!'

Angrily he sat down on the couch and tried his best not to kill anyone who is so unlucky to cross paths with him right now. Closing his eyes he tried to remember all the time he had spent with the baby good and bad, brightening his mood considerably.

**400 years in the past**

Giotto gathered his guardians into his office discussing something when he heard a loud bang in down the hall, he walked slowly and calmly until Deamon and Alaude just had to tell him that Tsunako's life might be endangered.

They all quickly sprinted to the toddlers room only to find her gone and pink smoke and pink smoke filling the room, once they breathed in a tiny bit of the smoke they dropped unconscious and ungracefully to the floor with a loud thump.

*Present*

Reborn had his hands in the position of how he would cradle Tsunako to his chest when they slept and to his amazement pink smoke filled the room and the desired toddler was now sleeping peacefully in his arms!

His eyes widen and he tightened his grip on the baby showing a silent sign of affection towards the sleeping child and showing just how much he had missed her, unaware that somewhere in Italy the first Vongola generation woke up with a pounding head ache on the floor not remembering anything about the cute little toddler. Reborn was just too happy to happy to care about anything else other than Tsunako and him.

~~~~~~End of Chapter 4~~~~~~

Sorry I didn't update for quite a while, hope you are all still interested ^^

Please tell me how my chapter was, and if I had any horrible mistakes.

Thanks, MidnightMadness22~


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter5**

Reborn felt like ripping his hair out, after getting Tsunako back he swore he wouldn't leave her alone to fend for herself or to another but why, just why did his cute little angelic toddler become more and more of a handful. *Sigh* 'I guess I have to blame the Varia for setting a poor example.' With that thought he stalked off to find the two year old.

Walking into the living room he found he cute little toddler curled up on the couch watching one of those horrid cartoons starring Mickey mouse, "Hey there sweetie, come here. It's time for your nap." Cooed Reborn as he saw her yawn.

Tsunako looked up at the hitman and raised her arms above her head as a sign of wanting to be picked up. Smiling, Reborn quickly picked her up and headed off into her room, just as he was about to set her down and leave she started crying.

Shocked Reborn quickly sat down on the bed with her and cradled her to his chest. "Sshh, sshh, darling what's wrong? Don't cry, don't cry, everything is going to be alright." Whispered the fedora wearing hitman as he tried his best to calm the baby down.

Sniffling Tsunako looked at Reborn and their eyes connected showing Reborn all the sadness that fills her and he knew that she'd missed him too.

"Rebown, no go. Rebown no go!" demanded Tsunako as her eyes once again filled with tears.

"Ok its alright now, I'll stay here with you and take a nap myself ok?" As gently as he could Reborn laid back with the toddler on still on his chest careful not to make her uncomfortable.

Minutes later Tsunako drifted off into la la land, leaving Reborn to his thoughts. He was happy that the toddler was back and was reluctant to ever leave her again but in his mind he knew he would have to give her back when Iemitsu and his wife came home. Sighing yet again, he quickly planned out in his mind how he would make Tsunako the happiest two year old in the With that he closed his eyes and in a matter of seconds was dead to the world.

*Bang!* *Crash!* *Shatter!* Reborn's blood boiled as he watched the Varia try and impress Tsunako in every way they could, making a huge mess along with it. He growled low in his throat, just loud enough for all the well trained Varia assassins to hear and leave Tsunako oblivious to what was happening.

He walked over to the two year old and picked her up, settling her on his lap he began feeding her, milk was a necessity every afternoon and by god he wouldn't let some unholy bunch of rowdy men ruin it. A Tsunako without milk will be the scariest thing on earth, crying at every single little thing and once started unable to stop. Yes, he had once experienced it unable to do anything as they ran out of milk he tried and tried only to fail miserably, the hitman could not even leave her side for a second.

Thinking back to the memory he smiled, although she was really cute and clingy he absolutely hated to see her in tears.

"Hey there little one, open your mouth."

Tsunako instantly obeyed and Reborn smiled as she continue to suckle the milk from the baby bottle and chuckled at the Varia as their eyes widen and then blush at how the toddler drinks from a baby bottle. 'Haven't they seen how a bay feeds before' thought Reborn as a plan formed in his mind. Since they like having such nice *cough* dirty *cough* thoughts about babies and milk how bout he help _train_ then to get used to it.

Yes, he would train them. Meanwhile Tsunako still cuddled in her favourite hitman's arms didn't like being ignored by Reborn one bit. 'He left me alone with that cow last time too.' Thought Tsunako sadly.

Quickly letting out a small whine Tsunako felt proud when Reborn instantly looked at her and raised the bottle a bit higher in order for the milk to continue a steady stream into her mouth. Tsunako grinned and cuddled the side of her face into the hitman's chest.

As soon as she was done Reborn burped her and carried her into the kitchen, settling her on to the baby seat he started to talk her into following his plan.

"Hey baby are you nice and full yet?" he asked, grinning when Tsunako let out a happy noise and patted her tummy.

"Well bub, how do you feel like going out today?"

"Rebown want go out?" The toddler's face started to show panic.

"No, no darling not just me but you and the Varia onii-chans as well."

"Me go too?" Asking Reborn in order to confirm that she heard right.

"Yeah you too, so what do you say?"

Nodding vigorously, Tsunako lifted her arms above her head and waited for her one and only Reborn to pick her up.'

Explaining everything to the Varia and using the excuse that Tsunako has been cooped up in the house for too long Reborn had them agreeing to his plan in a matter of seconds. Smirking he went off to pack what Tsunako would need for the day as the Varia danced around her and continuously try and gain her attention.

'Are we there yet?' thought Tsunako impatiently as she didn't want to sit in her baby seat anymore, looking over at Reborn in the driver's seat, she wished he put her in his lap instead and quickly turned to pay attention to the man poking at her cheeks, Xanxus.

'God we're finally here.' Thought Reborn as he looked around. They were in the parking lot of a baby theme park, where the mother's would bring their little toddlers to play. It was quite a big park with a lot of rides built for the babies fun. The kids here are aged 1 to 4 or 5 and still at the age where some or most would still drink from a bottle or something else *cough cough*.

Grinning like an idiot he unbuckled Tsunako from her baby seat and lifted her into his arms, grabbing the backpack where he had her necessities he locked up the car and went off to but tickets for the Varia, Tsunako and himself.

Once again Tsunako saw an evil grin imprinted on her Reborn's face and wondered why, she curiously poked his cheek and got a little kiss on her nose from a very handsome hitman. Smiling up at him she could only wonder, 'What will Reborn do to the Vari-niis.'

**End of Chapter5**

Sorry I took soo long to update. Hopefully I didn't disappoint anybody and I will try and update more often. Thank you for reading and please tell me how I did and if there were any spelling or punctuation mistakes.

Good? Bad? Horrible? Ok? You rate!~

MidnightMadness22~


End file.
